


十四夜，黎明 Fourteen nights, Dawn of Azeroth（original edition）

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【CP吼安（Garrosh x Anduin）】时间点5.3。看了两个攻打暴风城的同人，全是两句话就把安度因杀掉…受到了非常严重的刺激（OS：安度因哪有那么容易死！）一时发疯写了这个…写到一半和战争罪行撞了设定，所以坑了。（必须说官方逼死同人，我找不到最后那个法术的实现渠道被迫暂停，结果高登大神大笔一挥_(:з」∠)_）</p>
            </blockquote>





	十四夜，黎明 Fourteen nights, Dawn of Azeroth（original edition）

原发http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_4ba4a2fb0102v2d8.html

十四夜，黎明 Fourteen nights, Dawn of Azeroth

 

CP吼安，5.3+空白卷轴+攻打暴风城设定

…攻打暴风城前夕，设定

不想让某个人死的后果是把他虐死这叫标准的玩脱

八之后角色正式上线

【但是八之后我也没再写了因为新小说出了…这个时间点是5.4。战争罪行的所有设定都还没有发生所以有bug。】

 

 

一

这便是试图逃往卡利姆多—或者说塞拉摩废墟的全部难民。领队已经确认是吉安娜.普劳德摩尔，满头银发的女法师的尸体非常容易辨认。那之后加尔鲁什生气地瞪着一批一批报告着毫无进展的部下，哪有那么难找？他怒气冲天地踹翻了第五组搜寻者的领队，提起血吼踏出自己的营帐。

出门后他才发现，已经是傍晚了。搜寻必须尽快结束，避免夜长梦多。

这些难民的人数接近上千，三艘舰船挤得满满当当沙丁鱼一样，旗舰的情形相对好些，但被攻击的也更惨。死了很多人。这些人里有皇家护卫、反叛军的高级将领、也有暴风城的贵族。由于人类之间的争抢倾轧，船上载了许多不必要的、和"多余"的人，这是导致他们被找到的原因。空白卷轴的威力阻碍并翻转了人类法师们的法术，他们一个也没能逃掉。部落收获颇丰。

现在俘虏们被集中在灾变结束后沉寂下来的科赞废墟上，搜寻者一个一个分辨着他们的身份。有些反叛军被认了出来，直接拖出去杀掉了，岛上弥漫着杀猪般的惨叫和歇斯底里的求饶声，灌进加尔鲁什的耳朵令他无比恶心。劣等种族就是犯贱。

他走到集中场地外围，附近的部落搜寻者赶忙屏气凝神地敬礼。死者被拖出了场地，但是情形仍和尸横遍野毫无二致。加尔鲁什阴沉地看着人堆里那些衣衫不整神智失常的女人，甚至还有男人。这不符合他的荣耀，但他明白士兵们的欲求。

拜这些混账所赐，他只能承认搜寻工作确实变得无比困难，凌乱的衣服护甲散落一地，从残破的船帆上撕扯下的嘎布盖住十几个人的身体，他们一动不动甚至不知死活。侥幸逃脱的人惊惶地挤在一起， 胡子拉碴的脸上扭曲着恐惧，生怕下一个遭殃的就是自己。

加尔鲁什绕着外围慢慢转圈，和士兵们不同，他曾亲眼见过他们的目标，无论死活，他总该能认出大概。这次突袭的主要目标只有两个，这两个人的身份致使他必须亲自出手对付。女法师已经死了，还剩一个。瓦里安.乌瑞恩尚在暴风城中负隅顽抗，对他的舰队被伏击一事毫无所知。加尔鲁什所要做的，就是在敌人获得消息前抢到先手。

他慢慢转着，一个一个打量俘虏的容貌，一面回忆着仅有的两次照面。金色头发、瘦小的身材。海蓝色的眼睛。

虽然在远距离搜寻上派不到用场，但实际上，那双蓝色眼睛是加尔鲁什第一时间想出的特征。六年前的塞拉摩岛，人类幼童隔着桌子沉静地看住牢骚满腹的玛格汉兽人，一敛先前的天真好奇，以无比成熟的外交口吻掷地有声地反驳了加尔鲁什的意见，让他当场下不来台。第二次见面的时间则离现在很近，几个月前在昆莱山皇帝谷，血吼带着兽人厚积的怒火向人类少年迎头斩下，拉近的距离中他又看到了蓝色的眼睛，令他意外的是，那里面只有紧张和惊慌，没有恐惧。下一秒瘦弱的小东西一边念起咒文一边向侧旁跨了两步，传奇战斧哀嚎着，以千钧之力错误的击碎了刚好移到人类头顶的巨大圣钟。

加尔鲁什原本认为这也没什么区别，但零零星星的渐渐有消息传来—小王子还活着，他以全身粉碎性骨折为代价保住了性命。为此兽人甚至怀疑过，在那两步斜跨出去的时候，这个小东西是不是已经将后果彻底洞察。

各种意义上来说，他都必须死。

他仔仔细细地踱步，留意每一个细节。他的搜寻队员在怒骂，喝令那些用破布遮住脑袋、在凛冽的海风中试图保持一点温暖的俘虏把头发露出来。金发的男人们被揪着头发一个个逼问。他的士兵们都很卖力，似乎毫无破绽可循。也难怪搜寻队长会说"会不会掉进海里了"，加尔鲁什撇嘴，在大漩涡落海意味着必死无疑，但是下落不明仍是留了祸根。他需要一件足够打击瓦里安的武器，如果找不到小王子，无疑是一个大损失。

他的眼睛扫过那些不堪入目的女人。这边的情形显然要好许多，但代价是，她们没有哪个穿着完好的衣服。他不耐烦地扫视着，横陈于地的躯体，默默哭泣的人，呆滞的四下逡巡的目光…

加尔鲁什突然停住，退了几步隐藏身形。

离他不远的地方，几个女人坐在一起。他已经看了她们几次，没发现任何异常。但是刚才…

那个侧脸对着他的"小女孩"，一条金色发辫圈住她散乱后梳的头发，身上套着铁灰和淡紫色相间的裙子，已经扯烂了。她侧身跪坐着，纤细的双腿间残留着扎眼的血痕，明显曾有过什么遭遇。她的脸颊蹭满科赞火山的灰尘，神情接近空洞，但是加尔鲁什的视线直直盯死这个人，他确信刚才一瞥之间的光芒不是错觉。搜寻者绕着女人们旁边的通路懒散地巡视，加尔鲁什的猜测就像有先祖庇佑似的，在脱离监视者目光的一刻，女孩半眯着的眼睛挑起了一些，眼珠缓慢而警惕地四下转动。夕阳火红的折射下，那副虹彩闪动着灵活的蓝紫色光晕。

加尔鲁什的心脏狂跳起来。

安度因.乌瑞恩。

找到你了。

 

 

二

其他法师的法术错误地在旗舰甲板炸裂的一刻，吉安娜一把抱住安度因将他扑倒，奥术光辉险险擦过他们的头顶。船体失去控制滑向不远处的岛屿，混乱中吉安娜粗暴地把王子推回屋里，扯出一件自己的裙子胡乱套在他身上，发抖的双手将唯一一绺金发编成发辫，一把烧断又环起，圈住少年的额头。安度因挣扎着抗议，但法师哭了，狠狠地抱着他，请求他一定不要死，因为他是暴风城的全部希望。

即使吉安娜不说，安度因也没打算死，他只是觉得如果可能的话他可以试着说服那些袭击者，或者帮上什么忙。直到兽人潮水般涌进船舱他才明白自己错得多么离谱，从舱门开始，毒药弹干脆利落地放翻近处的每一个人，绿皮或棕皮蛮横无礼地闯入，叫嚷着通告敌人和同伴，反抗的男人除金发外全部杀掉。他们也确实这么做了，人们一个个倒下，木质的船底上很快流淌起嫣红。尖叫着的女人们被淫笑着的士兵扛起抢走，失败的战士被按在船仓角落猛干，好几个兽人围过去解开腰带，异族壮实的身躯下只能看见他拼命挣动的四肢。少年看着这个场面逐渐向自己的方向蔓延，扶着门框的手失控地颤抖着，他在书上读到过，但从未亲眼目睹，残忍、野蛮，他现在面对的是一群无法沟通的野兽—他突然想起了吉安娜在塞拉摩毁灭后的泣血控诉：他们，不是人。

所以法师会做出那样的举动和请求。他看见了，他也明白了…

如果现在被他们发现，他可能会死得毫无尊严。

他使劲咬着嘴唇逼迫自己清醒一些，悄悄退回尚未受到波及的小船仓。他尽快将身上能显示地位的衣物和标识除掉，整理好裙子压紧发辫，将一支匕首塞在胸口。刚刚把原来的衣服藏好，一个孤身的兽人冲了进来，看到长裙二话不说捞起安度因的腰就走，少年惊呼一声，急忙咬住手背。

兽人似乎不打算立刻享用自己的猎物，他夹着人类跑出倾斜的船舱，顺着架在船上的攻城梯跳下沙滩。海岸线一片挣乱—呼喊着组织抵抗的联盟战士和屠杀他们的兽人；各个种族的尸体，巨魔的头替换在人类的肩上，牛头人的臂弯圈着精灵的细手，全部摊在一起；它们一堆一堆地燃烧着，被部落的油污浸透，黄沙与黑色的火山灰在火焰中蠢蠢欲动。海浪冲刷这一切，以倒转的映像印在人类少年的眼中。

他们穿行至混乱的战场边缘时，兽人放下了猎物，同时安度因突然念出精神控制的咒语，上古神器的法力紊乱仍然存在，他只是在无比的悲愤中挣扎着做出尝试。但他惊讶地发现自己有一秒钟成功了，兽人迷离起来。

安度因没办法放过这个机会。他迅速抽出匕首，切断了敌人手脚的肌腱。兽人软瘫下去的同时恢复了清醒，手肘撑着地面惊恐地看着面前的女性，安度因做了一个噤声的手势，但兽人看到了他的脸，神情立刻变成恍然大悟，大喊起来，嗓门大到让王子耳中一阵杂音："是目标！！这边…！！"

在他喊出第二句之前，匕首割断了他的喉管。召唤变成了咯咯的通气声。兽人瞪着敌人的王子，直到断气眼睛仍然瞪得滚圆。战场的噪声太大了，没人注意到这里死了一个人。

安度因喘着气，在尸体旁瘫坐下来。法力紊乱太过分了，圣光被阻隔千里，焦急地在神器的笼罩外回应呼唤它的人。小王子束手无策地聆听，他有点想哭，即使最糟糕的情况下他也不喜欢杀人。心里有些东西在碎裂，他环顾四周，遥远的长滩尽头，狰狞的战车排出一个弧形守株待兔，海岛目之所及一片焦土。部落和抵抗者们正在依靠冷兵器激烈战斗，他们脚步的缝隙间，离少年不远的地方有几个女人抱在一起匍匐着痛哭。安度因望着她们的衣服，良久，直到他想起吉安娜阿姨的悲求。他逼迫自己转成跪坐的姿势，几刀割裂长裙撕烂裤子，然后咬着牙在大腿内侧划出一道伤口，血流了下来。他贴着地面躲开上方的刀枪交错，慢慢蹭着接近她们，女人们看到"她"，哭得更厉害了，她们沙哑着嗓子喊着意义不明的词句接纳了他。安度因回头看着搁浅的旗舰，奥爆的光芒仍在闪烁，但他清晰意识到现在的他只能眼睁睁看着它熄灭。

在耳边回荡的绝望哭声中，他再次咬住了手背。

 

 

三

一把匕首…他居然还有一把匕首！

加尔鲁什震惊地看着手臂上的伤，跌撞着后退一步，举起战斧。如果不是离他最近的库卡隆不惜犯上地拼命推了他一把，这次袭击原本瞄准了他的后心。那个库卡隆跌的有些远，他立刻转身扑向王子，但是安度因比他快，皇家匕首以无比的锋利和精准掷入了库卡隆的咽喉，在惯性的作用下兽人又向前冲了两步，挣扎着瘫倒在少年脚下。安度因飞快地收回武器，部落的搜寻者们尚在迷茫中消化情况，罪魁祸首离他却只有两步远！他看着加尔鲁什的表情从震惊转为狂怒，他需要一个…一个咒语…

下一秒血吼架上了他的脖颈。精神控制失效了。

加尔鲁什夺下他的匕首，远远扔了出去。安度因极度不甘心地瞪着兽人，战斧巨大的力量在把他往地上压，他坚持了几秒，还是被压得跪了下去。他们互相瞪着，就像刚才一样：刚才兽人突然拨转他的身体，扯下伪装的发辫扔在地上，那一刻他们也曾这样对视；接下来兽人转身打算叫人，安度因从他背后发动了攻击。

加尔鲁什粗喘着气，他觉得自己刚才看到了幻像，偷袭也就罢了，但是投匕？！少年的身手娴熟到令他错愕，他的情报中一直声称，由于身体虚弱，安度因.乌瑞恩走了治疗者的方向，否则加尔鲁什也不会这么大意。他瞪着那双眼睛，那里面闪动着愤怒和仇恨—又和他印象中的温润强烈不符。微暗的天色，灰尘与鲜血的掩饰下他看不清这个人的脸，他到底是什么人？！

安度因也没想到自己会做出这样的事。他成为牧师已经三年，久到他几乎忘了那些不需要法术的近战姿态。但是加尔鲁什扔掉吉安娜的发辫毫无防备转身的一瞬间，曾经接受的训练随着汹涌的杀意清晰浮现在安度因脑海。

他差一点就成功了。

搜寻者们现在才明白过来发生了什么，一些人向他们奔来，另一些狂笑着跺着地面，"For the Horde"的叫嚷声此起彼伏，他们活捉了暴风城王子！安度因听着这些声音感到一阵求死的屈辱，接下来几只巨手把他从血吼的锋刃下拽开扔在地上，无数只脚踢踹他的身体，他拼命地蜷身护着头部，但立刻被拽开，拳头砸进他的胃里，肋骨断了，他无法控制地呕吐，感到身体被抓起又被狠狠地掷向地面，有人扯开了他的手，撕扯着他的金发逼他扬起头颅，他挣扎着睁眼，铁锤一般的重击让他的眼眶立刻淤了血。

一个声音响了起来："都住手！"

不满意的叫嚷此起彼伏，但加尔鲁什置若罔闻。必须尽快确认这个人的身份，防止真正的联盟王子趁乱逃脱。他看着远处向他跑来的马尔考罗克，等库卡隆领队跑近敬礼，才说道："把这个人带去牢笼。我马上就到。"

他又抬高声音："找到一个小崽子就让你们满意了吗？！鼓起干劲！把那些反抗我们的宵小之辈全部找出来！然后捏死他们！为了部落！！"

 

 

四

几盆凉水泼向安度因的面颊，他的左眼肿成了青紫色，在凉意的刺激下一跳一跳。除了闭了闭眼外，他一动没动。

兽人扳起人类少年的下巴，灰尘随着流水淌下，在火把的照明中，原本被遮盖住的面容一点点显露出来。加尔鲁什松了口气，是他，是安度因.乌瑞恩本人。不是冒名顶替者。

他放开手，人类的头又垂了下去。被俘后少年没说过一句话，先祖知道为什么纳兹戈林会抱怨曾经被他吵死。

这反而让加尔鲁什有点想嘲讽。

"装女人？嗯？"他蹲在那里，扯动人类身上破烂的长袍，"联盟王子就这点尊严？—被几个人用过了？"

安度因仍然没说话，加尔鲁什心情很好，也不逼他，把他戴着镣铐的双手拨到旁边，掀开衣服下摆。

然后他看到了那道由于治疗法术受阻而一直存在的伤口。他再次震惊地抬头，看到少年扬起脸，嘴角扯出一个笑容，眼里嘲讽得意中的憎恨让兽人瞬间想起了另一个人。

瓦里安.乌瑞恩—面前的男孩可是那个国王的儿子。他从开始就不该怀疑他的身份。

他感到一阵恶心，猛地站起身，一脚踹向安度因的小腹，男孩痛得蜷起，倚着牢笼栏杆慢慢滑倒。加尔鲁什还不解气，他又踹了两脚，气急败坏地四下张望，才想起来为了避免消息泄露，他解散了身边跟随的所有人。

他就那么毫无建树地站着，看着他的俘虏在地面上痛苦地喘息咳嗽着。

"我真该杀了你…"

加尔鲁什使劲跺了下脚，无意识地咕哝。他气得要死，却不知道该怎么泄火。人类王子嘴角有血溢出，显然内脏受了伤。刚才他没有留力，自己都能感觉到脚下大片断裂的触感，说不定他还得找萨满给他保命—尸体？那不是摧垮瓦里安的方式，只有把他的儿子活生生地在他眼前屠宰掉，才是加尔鲁什最中意的效果。

"不…你不会。"男孩第一次开口，声音微弱而断续，"但是快了…半夜…会开始、发烧…明天傍晚左右，会死。"他睁开没有肿胀的那只眼睛，海蓝色里仍然是嘲讽的神情："加尔鲁什，你想要的结果？"

加尔鲁什一脚踢了上去，力气大的让人类连续打了几个滚翻，撞上另一侧笼壁才停下。折断的骨头错了位扎进内脏，安度因没能喊出声就疼昏了过去。

兽人又跺了地面几脚，骂骂咧咧地去找他们的萨满。

 

 

五

身体在摇晃…这是哪里？

安度因慢慢恢复了意识，眼前一片漆黑，他困惑地眨了眨眼，又闭上。脑子一片空白，他能记起闪金镇的巷战，联盟和部落反抗军们做出的决定，以及为了掩护他们出海而牺牲的舰队…他现在是在船上？然后呢？…好像是做了个噩梦…？

血色的图像突然映入眼帘。安度因猛地睁眼，使劲地眨着。左眼很疼，有点睁不开。他想起来了，那不是梦，是真实发生的事，吉安娜阿姨死了，很多人都死了，他还活着，但落在了部落手里。

恐怖的现状令他第一反应想坐起来，双手一动就感到了上面附带的桎梏，很重，突发的无力挣扎没能让它挪动，却导致他胸腹间一阵剧痛，彻底想起了昏迷前的事。这让他对目前的处境感到更加羞窘，却冷静了不少。顶撞加尔鲁什…不管是圣钟事件还是这次，他能活下来都是个奇迹。这也证明了他再次判断正确，加尔鲁什想拿他作为进攻暴风城的筹码，绝不能让兽人得逞。

眼睛适应了黑暗，王子慢慢扭头，发现自己躺在船舱尽头小隔间的地面上，水流拍打的声音介着船壁发出清晰的闷响。隔间空间不大，一个抱着图腾包的女兽人紧挨着他，倚靠门后的木墙坐着，睡着了。向门口的方向斜望出去，能看到船底躺满了横七竖八的兽人，呼噜声震天动地。一扇桔黄色的微光从船的另一个尽头透出来。

安度因又四下看了看，就只是这样，那个魔法牢笼没在这里。

他的心脏狂跳起来。以防万一，他躲开那个萨满，慢慢收起被人为放置在身侧的手臂，仔细查看腕上的镣铐，它除了沉重一些之外，没有特殊作用。

—他的"小王子"身份经常欺骗到别人，从铁炉堡到潘达利亚，它救了他不止一次。

他抚摸胸口，断裂的接合处仍然柔软，移动手臂没有问题，但就连试图坐起来都痛的要死，肋骨很有可能再次折断。这个萨满的手法不错，只可惜，放着一个牧师不管是他们最大的失误。安度因双手贴住前胸，轻声念着治疗术，随着掌心缓慢移动，已经接好的骨头迅速硬化，内出血伤口在圣光的流转中飞快愈合。施法的光芒让萨满皱起眉嘟囔了两句，安度因停下，等着她再次陷入深睡。伤势没有那么痛了，他挪动身体，直到视线能够从门中畅通无阻。

船底的兽人约有二十几个，他只需要离舱门最近的那个。共享视野只让他看到了地面，安度因迟疑一阵，在呼噜声中仔细听了听甲板的动静，决定冒险精神控制。他的时间不多，任何优柔寡断都可能导致他被人发现，然后被再次丢到牢笼中去。他都不敢想象那时会怎样。

睡的迷迷糊糊的兽人控制起来易如反掌，安度因让自己的眼线站起来，甚至伸了个懒腰，然后立刻开始收集情报。就在正对他的船舱另一头，有一个小空间被木板隔断，应该是船长的舱室。他操纵兽人打着哈欠走到入口，探头望了望。眼前所见让安度因笑起来，他明白自己为什么遭遇如此大意的看守了—船长是那个纳兹戈林。此时青色皮肤红色铠甲的兽人正在就着油灯的光芒阅读海图，脑袋一顿一顿的，看来他想熬夜，但是不太成功。

这也使小王子意识到，他的昏迷肯定不止一天。从肋骨愈合的情况看，三天到一个星期都有可能。

纳兹戈林被响动声惊得突然坐直，随后发现是自己的兵醒了。正好，他招了招手，那个兵有些迟疑，但还是遵命靠近了他，笨拙地敬了个礼。士兵都是这个样子，他懒得理，随口命令道："去看看那个小鬼，看他有没有搞出什么名堂。"

安度因心里叫了声险，但立刻又开始叫好。他重新敬了个礼离开，绕到纳兹戈林看不见的死角，一路披荆斩棘，在睡的乱七八糟的尸体中开出一条通道。自己看着自己的感觉什么时候都会有点奇怪…他转身回到船长室，用沙哑低沉的声音向兽人汇报："还是老样子，不死不活的…"

"第六个晚上了…"纳兹戈林烦恼地按住额头，他不明白酋长是怎么想的，他们在潘达利亚那次可以说是在劣势期里抓个人质，现在部落稳操胜券，为什么要保证这个小王子活着，还"必须清醒"？他放下手，看到那个士兵傻乎乎的站在原地，不耐烦地挥了挥手："你可以滚了。"

马上。安度因心里应了一句。

他让眼线走上甲板，正是最黑暗的时分，群星毫无踪影，只剩双月中的白色在一层层暗云中冷淡地漂移。一片寂静的甲板果不其然是这种情形，船头高舱上站着一名舵手，背对着他，聚精会神地调整航线；一个瞭望员倚靠桅杆坐着，昏昏欲睡的样子。安度因迅速眺望海面，他所在的船不是旗舰，还有一艘更大的在前面打头；另外三艘和这艘一般规模，呈V形跟在它后面。甲板边缘拴着三艘救生艇，倾斜着挂在船帮上，绳子危险而牢固地颤动。

事不宜迟。安度因走过去拍了拍那个暸望员，兽人揉着眼睛，迟钝地哼唧着："换班时间到了…？"

都不用他说。

安度因看着瞭望员走向舱门，有一瞬间的犹豫。他可以让这个眼线坐到小船上，放逐到足够的距离再解除法术，没必要做的太绝。但是瞭望员已经要进门了，如果被他发现情况不对，会前功尽弃。

他突然想起了六天前那场战斗，那时他下手似乎毫不手软，到底怎么做到的…但是没时间回想了。他跑到船边，顺着船体滑进大海。战舰行驶的速度不快，刚好掩盖他的行动。控制者吸了一口气，一头扎进水里，直到游到这口气完全松懈的程度，他猛地解除了精神控制。

安度因在自己的身体里睁开右眼，正好看到瞭望员摇摇晃晃地走进内舱，踢打了同僚一阵，蹭出一个睡觉的地方，躺了下去。

不需要做那么绝的…小王子又有点难受。

顿了几秒，他用右手扶住镣铐，抬起左手贴上眼睛，不一会儿放下手。现在他两只眼睛都睁开了。

 

 

六

当纳兹戈林一脸慌乱和壮烈的表情出现在加尔鲁什面前时，部落酋长几乎立刻猜测到了发生的事情。奇怪的是，这一刻他没有感觉到任何愤怒，有的只是"果然会这样"的大笑冲动。过去的六天时间他不止一次想过那个从联盟手里缴获的魔法笼子，但是它会导致治疗法术完全失效，萨满们对此表示了无辜，同时酋长也觉得自己太重视一个小王子显得挺可笑的，就拖延了下来。后果就是这个。

那是暴风城的王子，未来的国王。他发誓这是他最后一次看轻他。

纳兹戈林望着酋长似笑非笑的表情，更慌了："我们已经派出了搜寻部队，在十海里外发现了那条小船，但是它…是空的。我们实在没法想象他逃到了哪里，是不是有人接应…"

"他当然不会有人接应。"加尔鲁什不屑地打断，这一点上他无比自信。"带路。我要去亲眼看看，一个联盟小鬼头是怎么把部落的无敌舰队耍的团团转的。"

他们走出旗舰船舱。又是个阴天，惨白的天空和着冷飕飕的海风，是会让弱者不舒服的天气，但并没有影响到加尔鲁什。他向舱顶伸出手，一直停歇在那里的重装双足飞龙立刻响应了召唤，在他身旁降落，亲昵地磨蹭他的腰。加尔鲁什揉了揉它的脑袋，跨上去，狮兽助跑了几步，平稳地飞翔起来。

兽人升到半空，审视着下方。他的大部分舰队押运着联盟俘虏向卡里姆多出发，他和少数精锐则走上了通往暴风城的海路。他考虑过空运，但是萨满们惊恐地向他表示他们没信心在颠簸的飞船上保住那个小鬼的命。他下脚有那么…重么？明明小东西还能说出话来。

加尔鲁什注视着右舷那条原本负责押送联盟王子的船，飞了过去。一船士兵噤若寒蝉地在甲板上列队，纳兹戈林跟上来，向他解释说他们都没有注意到囚犯何时逃脱，六天的风平浪静让他们太松懈了。还有，最后一次向船长汇报王子情况的士兵失踪了，纳兹戈林在怀疑他已经被对方策反。同时失踪的还有船上的一艘救生艇—就是他们在十里外发现的那艘，如果不是这个，他们甚至怀疑小王子使用传送法术凭空消失了。其实现在他们也仍然在怀疑。

加尔鲁什完全不想搭理这些急疯了冒出来的不靠谱猜测。他看着被火烧断的缆绳思索着，现实是，安度因.乌瑞恩用了某种方法从船上逃脱，同时一艘救生艇和一个士兵不见了。那个士兵可能是被他策反，也有可能是被绑架或杀害了。鉴于他曾向纳兹戈林汇报假情报，策反的可能性确实很高。如果是绑架，一个被禁锢着的人类怎么可能绑架一个有自由意志的兽人…等一下。

他想起了一件事。抓到那个小鬼时他们曾有一次短暂的交锋，面对他的时候安度因似乎是喊了一个词，但由于什么也没有发生，加尔鲁什一直没把它当回事。

—"统御意志"。

加尔鲁什又想起了那些曾经和他一同战斗的劣等种族，他们之中似乎确实存在某个可以控制他人的法术。

你自掘坟墓了，小王子。

加尔鲁什回头看着船舱，差点大笑起来。多妙啊，控制一个敌人报告假消息，再支开甲板上的人，最后把这个敌人处理掉，干干净净，干的太漂亮了。如果不是小王子过于倚仗这个技能—先祖知道他为什么一次又一次的使用—加尔鲁什猜透安度因的行踪将非常困难。但现在就不一样了。

他跳上双足飞龙，飞了起来，在舰队上方盘旋一阵后，重新降落在纳兹戈林的舰船上。他招了招手，纳兹戈林跑上前，他的酋长从飞龙背上下来，一面问他："在哪个方向发现的，那艘空船？"

纳兹戈林看看四周，指了一个方向："西南方。"

"潘达利亚…距离最近也最安全，聪明的小鬼…"加尔鲁什终于忍不住大笑起来。纳兹戈林完全摸不着头脑的傻在当地。

"继续向那个方向搜寻，他就在更远的某个地方。"加尔鲁什笑着指了一下船队末尾的一艘舰艇，"还有去调查那条船。看看船上有没有失踪人员。再问问他们，昨天傍晚的时候，船上的救生艇是两艘，还是三艘。"他看着纳兹戈林恍然大悟的表情，又补上一句："顺便查一下有没有物资失窃，能把两条船行驶出十海里，我怀疑他偷走了地精火箭靴…熊猫人的龙枪，或者。"

"酋长…英明。"纳兹戈林不由得五体投地。

加尔鲁什看着他的军官跑开，向搜寻队解释着这件诡异的事情，所有人都是顿悟后又咬牙切齿，有几个人立刻向他们的飞龙奔去…

纳兹戈林刚刚向搜寻队下达完命令，一只大手放在了他的肩上。他回头，看见酋长擦过他的身边，走向那群搜寻队员。

"我也去看看。"加尔鲁什说。

 

 

七

战斗发生的仓促，结束的更仓促，又一次，血吼横在了人类少年的脖子上。安度因忍着剧痛扳住肩膀，无视兽人颤动斧头的威胁，念着封堵血流的法术。不采取措施他几秒内就会丧命。他的右臂完全失去知觉，右肩的大血管断裂，伤口从肩膀一路斜到胸部，锁骨和肩胛都被劈裂，另外遭殃的还有靠上的几根肋骨。如果不是护盾的阻碍，纳兹戈林这一斧完全能把他劈成两半。

现在兽人将军正在气恼地从远处游回来。人类的法术把那些和加尔鲁什一起到来的随从弹到了三十码外，但加尔鲁什本人没有受到影响。他本来就在三十码外。雄壮双足飞龙刚刚落上人类的小船，那只野兽就不受控制的突然直线拔升，迅速倒立过来，加尔鲁什想跳海的意图被封锁在疯狂的扭动中。搜寻者们整齐划一目瞪口呆地仰望着酋长的行为艺术，直到他向他们大吼出一个恐怖的原因：那个小鬼想摔死他。

他们立刻一拥而上。但在控制飞龙之前人类已经给自己罩了一个魔法护盾，普通的攻击全部被光环挡在外围。纳兹戈林和着怒吼的竖砍最终打破了这个护盾和精神控制，这时飞龙已经在空中翻了无数个跟头，加尔鲁什抓死了它的鬃毛才险险没有摔下来。安度因回到自己视角的一瞬间就发出了恐惧法术，那些想把他砍成肉酱的战士全部抱头游远。但是接下来安度因被巨大的伤口冲击得扑通跪倒，狂怒的双足飞龙以自由落体般的速度降回救生艇。加尔鲁什重新掌控上风，斧头架在少年掩住伤口的手上，一边安抚仍然在向人类怒吼的坐骑。

躺在小船上的兽人受害者完全看傻了。他被两根绳子绑住手脚，青绿色的绷带捆住他的嘴，几支龙枪、一些必需品和被圣光劈坏的镣铐一起堆在他旁边。看到人类少年设的障眼法时他曾感到了绝望，但是救援居然来了。

加尔鲁什也有点惊魂未定。他已经决定不再看轻小王子，却仍然在他面前吃了个措手不及。他伸手使劲扳过少年的脸，又是这双蓝色眼睛，他既惊又怒地想，他总是能在里面看出这个男孩的情绪，他原本是不是打算同归于尽的？

而且，如果不是加尔鲁什立刻把飞龙的反常和他的控制技能联系到了一起，在天翻地覆的刹那间及时抱住了坐骑的后背，他可能已经成功了。

安度因这一刻甚至想诅咒圣光，宝贵的机会他竟然会第二次失手。逃脱后他重新过滤了所有的可能性，现在他从心底明白部落不可能接受谈判，那么最好的办法就是除掉加尔鲁什。当他发现这个结论和吉安娜阿姨同一思路时有一瞬间的惊悚，赶忙拼命回忆自己有没有变成她那时的样子。然后无奈地摇了摇头—他已经杀了三个兽人。

面对着第四个受害者惊恐的神情，他下不了手了，只好把人留在船上。他觉得他能做到说服兽人帮忙，但是一点也不想开口。这是失衡，他知道。总有一天会好起来的。

尽管如此，在已经发暗的海平线上突然出现部落的飞行坐骑时，安度因还是咬住了嘴唇。决不能束手就擒。摔死其中一个的想法几乎立刻成型，更让他意料之外的，队首居然是加尔鲁什。安度因按兵不动的姿态麻痹了兽人，他再次毫无防备地落在了他面前。

但是他又失手了。他不甘心地停止治疗，血吼已经对着他肩上的裂口竖起了刀刃。加尔鲁什为什么会发现他的意图？

他的下巴被一只棕色大手抓住，狠狠扭向上方，他恨恨地瞪着兽人金色的眼睛，发生这么多事情以后他开始后悔曾经的立场，如果吉安娜阿姨摧毁了奥格瑞玛…

"你的眼睛会是不错的收藏品。"加尔鲁什突然喃喃道，"杀了你以后我会记得把它们挖出来的，也许需要让地精研究一下保存方法…变色就不漂亮了…"

安度因愣了一下，吓得睁大了眼睛，呼吸都停了。这…在他的知识体系里，这是一种特殊的表达…

那双眼睛里突然透出的惊恐让加尔鲁什无比意外。更加致命的环境里小王子都没有显出害怕的意思，没道理突然这样。他想了想自己刚才的话，没什么特别奇怪的，顶多是挖掉他眼睛这件事有点阴森。他有些困惑，但立刻把它抛到了脑后。

"我现在还没打算杀你，"他说，"但是不打算不等于不想，更不等于不敢。"他用斧头侧面拍了拍人类的小手，语气变得威胁，"如果你敢再一次轻举妄动，我保证你的眼睛会立刻成为我的收藏品之一。"

安度因仍然没有缓过神来，纳兹戈林和其他勇士各自嘟囔着不满，加尔鲁什没再搭理他们，他招来了自己的双足飞龙，野兽对着安度因示威地喷了个响鼻，飞上了天空。另一个勇士立刻跳到小船刚才酋长所在的位置，一支步枪抵上了人类的额头。另外几个人把船钩和几只双足飞龙的鞍座系在一起，他们随手从船上拿的绳子，受害者也被释放了，遭到了一致的嘲笑，他一一回敬过去。兽人们大笑的声音回荡在逐渐晦暗的天空中。他们成功抓回了囚犯，这荣耀值得他们在晚餐中高谈阔论。

安度因仍然按着肩膀跪在那里，仰头看着那个远去的黑影，脑海中满是震惊与不可思议。

加尔鲁什…加尔鲁什他不可能…？

 

 

八

魔法牢笼搬进了旗舰的主舱，没有人劝谏或抗议，大家都已经目睹到俘虏的可怕手段，谁都不敢再小看押送任务。人人自危了一阵，听到酋长说他将亲自看守时，他们都有种松口气的感觉。

曾经负责治疗安度因的女萨满在和纳兹戈林将军力争着，她的同伴在一边等她顺便损人："请让我治疗他（不你不是治疗）"，"作为一个治疗我不能放着那么大的伤口不管这有损我的职业精神（都说了你的天赋不是元素么）"，"总之我实在非常担心他能不能活到目的地请让我治疗他（你只是被更厉害的治疗蔑视了不爽吧）"…她猛地转向不停吐槽的友人："够了！给我闭嘴！"

加尔鲁什从鼻子里哼了一声。总是有那么一些人，明明没有能力，却完全不懂得什么叫放弃。所以他才会在简单处理之后把小王子扔给了这个笨蛋，他需要那些伤口在他们抵达暴风城时仍旧起作用。可惜由于安度因显示的近战能力，加尔鲁什又忘记了他同时是治疗者。这事绝不会发生第二次了。

他斜瞥了一眼笼子里的人类，收回目光，然后愣了一下，再次扭过头去，难以理解地看着：小王子在笑。

少年仍然维持着扶着肩膀的姿势。回程的时间里加尔鲁什没有理他，到达船队时他吃惊地看到那道狰狞的伤口已经完全不再流血，骨头也接在了正确的位置。他瞪着他的士兵，他们尴尬地向他解释说已经在极力阻止了，但是这个人…太厉害…这只是少数失误的后果。于是加尔鲁什干脆利落地直接把人类送进了魔法牢笼，伤口就定格在了必须借力否则又会散开的程度。

听到他们的争执之后，安度因才明白为什么自己的伤会呈现出些微治疗就能痊愈的微妙状态，原来并不是手法好，而是实在太差。他不知为何就有点想笑，等到萨满恼羞成怒地向朋友爆发时，他终于控制不住地笑出了声。

这一笑之后他才突然发现自己的失衡痊愈了。看着这些兽人的时候，他不会再被算计和杀意充斥。尽管景况不乐观到了极点…他想看一眼那个突然出现的希望，脖子一动牵扯到了锁骨，他立刻疼的皱起了眉。

"你先待命，等待通知。"他听见加尔鲁什这么说，"我们肯定能找到一个只让法术单向失效的方法。"

 

 

【"这是一道单向屏障。"玉菲回答道，"如果有需要，卫兵们能够进去，但加尔鲁什无法出来。"】_(:з」∠)_


End file.
